Aaliyah Arrives at Green Scarp
by Aaliyah12345
Summary: Based upon the pc game Talisman Online. Our story begins with Aaliyah, and her fire sword Shard, arriving at the small village of Green Scarp. Aaliyah, a victim of unforeseen circumstances, has been bonded with this sword, and has come to discover why...
1. Chapter 1

Our tale begins on a warm summer day at Green Scarp. Aaliyah arrives with very little on her just a few id gems, and her talisman; a fire sword named Shard who can communicate with Aaliyah telepathically. Aaliyah is a slender wizard with long light purple hair parted in the middle, yet she decided not to get the tattoo so many other female wizards get. She wears a very simple battle robe that is form fitting to make running and fighting simpler.

As she arrived she encounters a strange bird like creature in the middle of the square. He is tall with large green wings and big chicken like feet.  
"A silly looking creature.", she thought to herself.  
He was clutching his side and she could tell he was hungry.  
"Are you ok" Aaliyah asked,"You look ill."  
"Careful", Shard told Aaliyah telepathically,"We are in a strange land and we do not know what this creature is capable of".  
"Forgive me kind stranger but i am in need of your assistance, I have been injured in an attack while I was hunting, and cannot muster the strength to provide for myself.", said the strange creature.  
"Beware helping others Aaliyah, their co-dependence can weaken you.",Shard said sternly.  
"Nonsense", Aaliyah interrupted,"We began this journey to help people and to make sure what happened to us doesn't happen to anyone else."  
"Of course I will help you, I believe I saw some wild boars on the way in. Perhaps they can provide the nourishment you desire."Aaliyah said with a smile.

Aaliyah spent the next few hours hunting boars. She saw a few other people around, but no one who seemed like they were in the mood to make new friends. Her mind kept flashing back to the moment where her life changed.  
"You cannot change what happened Aaliyah, all you can do is move forward", Shard said in a more caring tone then she previously used.  
"Thats easy for you to say, you didn't lose the only people you cared about, your just a stupid sword, you know nothing of how I feel." Aaliyah responded, obviously angered by Shards intrusion into her thoughts.  
"True Aaliyah, I have not experienced first hand what you have, but I can feel the torment, and the pain. It hurts me as much as it does you, but I will not fight with you. If you wish to spend your time pouting and brooding I will not stop you.", Shard said in a sadder tone.  
Aaliyah quickly finished off the boars and returned to the bird creature.  
"I hope you can make these last until you have recovered," Aaliyah said embarrassed over her earlier argument with Shard.  
"My thanks to you kind girl, you have done so much for me, let me repay you. I happen to know Buddhist Novice Shan and he may have jobs for a wizard such as you.", said the bird creature.  
"Certainly, I'd be more then obliged to help out where I can. My name is Aaliyah, do you have a name?" Aaliyah asked.  
"My name has not been uttered in 200 years, that was when i was enslaved by the monks in this temple. I am simply called Buddhist Slave.",he replied.  
"Slave?!?", Aaliyah exclaimed,"Is that how you were wounded?"  
"No my dear you mis-understand me, I was rescued by one of the monks here 200 years ago, and in my culture when someone has saved your life you must enslave yourself to their word. Since my original master died many years ago I have decided that I shall enslave myself to his cause, that of stopping the evil power from escaping, its a shame the ice cube disappeared." he explained  
"Its a shame you failed"Aaliyah thought to herself.

The Buddhist Slave led Aaliyah further down the square and introduced her to a short child like bald monk.  
"Buddhist Novice Shan I bring before you a kind wizard named Aaliyah who helped me find this food after I was wounded.", the Buddhist Slave said.  
"I'm pleased to meet you Novice Shan.",she said kindly  
"It is fortunate you have arrived when you did Aaliyah we are in need of help but may I ask you some questions first."he asked glaring at Aaliyah's talisman.  
"What does he want?", Shard asked suspiciously  
"Sure I don't mind.", Aaliyah responded, ignoring Shards comments.  
"Ive noticed something strange about the talisman you wield, have you experienced odd effects while using it?",he asked.  
"Don't tell him anything, we do not know this man, we do not know what he wants.", Shard said.  
"He seems well intentioned, and for some reason I can tell he is good natured.", Aaliyah said. "Well I haven't told anyone this since it has happened, and I know it sounds insane, but I can speak to my talisman with my thoughts... and it talks back to me."  
"No child you are not crazy, you have bonded with that sword. Such bonds only occur in times of great joy, or great pain, I hope not the latter in your case.", Shan lamented.  
"Well I have no such luck I'm afraid, but a good friend once told me that I have to move on with my life. So if you need any help now is the best time to ask.", she laughed, obviously trying to avoid more questions.  
"Well child II am in need of a certain herb that grows only here in Green Scarp. Our ally Old Nemnu is in need of healing after a recent attack.", Shan said.  
"Recent attack???", Aaliyah questioned, "And why do you keep calling me child, I'm obviously much older then you."  
"Not all things are as they appear to be child..., and since you have gone through something so traumatic as being psychically bonded with your talisman, surely you must know what is happening throughout the lands.", Shan replied hesitantly.  
"I,... have been away", Aaliyah said softly, "after what happened at Laurel I didn't spend much time asking questions, I was just trying to survive."  
"Laurel?!?" the Buddhist Slave yelled, "bad things happened there."  
"She is well aware of what happened there Slave, I'm sure she does not need to be reminded further, besides don't you have some boar knuckles you should be boiling???", said Shan sternly.  
"Sorry Novice Shan, you are correct. Stick around Aaliyah, I make Amazing boar knuckles.", the Buddhist Slave said.  
"No thanks", Aaliyah responded with a laugh, "I have decided to have some of this fruit I found while collecting those for you. Besides I really should get going."

So the 3 parted ways. Aaliyah came to a small pond near the square where she saw the herbs gathered.  
"Strange they would send me over here, why not just do it themselves" She thought to herself.  
"Cause their lazy and shouldn't be trusted, I'm astonished that you actually told them our secret."  
"They may know how this happened to us, and how to reverse it." Aaliyah responded.  
"Reverse it" Shard said with a tinge of fear in her voice, "Why would you want to reverse it?"  
You actually want to be stuck like this", Aaliyah responded.  
"I don't know any other state of being this is all I am.", Shard replied sadly.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, its just that I'm not used to having another's thoughts in my head I feel like I'm never alone...", Aaliyah said.  
Aaliyah began picking the herbs when she came across a tall blue haired tamer, with two tattoos over her eyes, who was also picking herbs.  
"Hey how are you, my names Gorpi. Did Shan send you to help with the herbs.", the tamer said happily.  
"Yes, he did not tell me you would be here. My names Aaliyah." she replied.  
"Hey Aaliyah who's your friend?" Gorpi asked  
"Pardon me"? Aaliyah replied.  
"Your talisman your bonded aren't you? I can tell. Theres an aura about you. I'm bonded also!", Gorpi exclaimed.  
"Oh I'm sorry to hear that", Aaliyah lamented.  
"Well the way i see it you cant change the past but you can control your own present know what i mean." Gorpi said happily.  
"Or so I've been told", Aaliyah said rolling her eyes.  
"My name is Shard by the way.", Shard said.  
"Hi Shard, my name is Onjo!", Gorpi's bow exclaimed.  
"Hey I can hear what your talisman said", Aaliyah said astonished.  
"Yes when they communicate we can hear them, I'm surprised Novice Shan hasn't shared any of this with you.", Gorpi replied.  
"Oh well I'm afraid I just met him, we really didn't have time to talk.", said Aaliyah.  
"Well then maybe I can help you too! I know it was hard for me when i was first bonded, but you seem to be handling it ok.", said Gorpi.  
"Yes well these herbs aren't going to pick themselves are they?" Aaliyah said with a laugh once again, avoiding the topic.  
The two worked very well together and quickly became good friends, they also quickly picked all the herbs needed for the healing potion.

As they returned Shan was with another short, young looking, bald monk.  
Shan took the herbs, and whispered something to Gorpi, after which Gorpi responded, "Hey Aaliyah I'm off to help my friend in the Hidden Cave, I'll see you around ok don't be a stranger!"  
"Whats that all about", Shard wondered  
"We'll find out soon enough I'm sure.", Aaliyah thought.  
"Aaliyah we have decided that we will train you to better control your growing powers, but we need to ask you something. How much do you know about the recent attacks plaguing our lands?", Shan asked  
"Not much all I know is that I lost everyone I ever loved in the attack on Laurel Mountain, and all I want is to make sure no one has to suffer the way I have again." she answered. "Well you cannot stop what is going on in the present without knowing what happened first in the past...

*************************************************************************  
Stay tuned to our story to find out what happened to Aaliyah at Laurel Mountain, who is responsible for these attacks, and how Aaliyah and Shard became stuck with each other.


	2. Chapter 2

When last we left, Aaliyah had arrived at Green Scarp, and quickly met new strange friends,and was just about to be told a tale she has heard too many times, yet a tale that must be told...  
It was almost sunset as Aaliyah, and Buddhist Novices Shan and Ming stood on the west side of the square. Novice Shan was just about to tell his tale.  
"Well you cannot stop what is going on in the present without first knowing what first happened in the past"  
He begins his tale.  
"Many centuries ago our land was peaceful and thriving. Wealth was abundant, and few knew harsh times. All of that changed one day, when a wizard named Sebastian found a black lotus flower in the middle of a field near the Crystal Palace, on Crystal Mountain. He could not understand how this lotus flower came to be, since lotus flowers only grow in swamp lands. Nevertheless he picked the flower and added it to the bag of herbs he hoped to use for mana potions. When Sebastian returned home he had found that the black lotus flower had not wilted, and dried out like the rest of the herbs, it was still firm, and moist. He decided to dry it out over his fire blade and small ashes fell onto the blade. He the used his mortar and pestle to crush the petals into a fine black powder that he added to his mana potions. He had noticed a tingling sensation in his fingers after adding the powder to the potion, but ignored it, and resumed his work. As the days passed Sebastian could not ignore the tingling sensation in his fingers. It made him very cranky, even sometimes rude to his friends. He could not figure out what had caused such sensation. And on one fateful day he reached into his bag and consumed the black lotus mana potion. As soon as he swallowed the potion the tingling in his fingers intensified tenfold, spreading to his arms, his chest, and most importantly, his heart. As he tilted his head back to scream in anguish, he started violently spewing blood from his mouth, so much so that it covered his face, and even his body. As the blood dripped of off Sebastian, underneath it all, he was no longer Sebastian. He was Master Blood now! He began his march towards the Crystal Palace, with blood dripping behind him, seeping into the soil, twisting and warping the vegetation. When approached by a squad of 6 guards near the entrance of the Crystal Palace, he incinerated all 6 using his amplified fire burst. As he entered the Crystal Palace the gates closed behind him. All that could be heard were the screams of the innocent as every door, window, crack, and crevice exploded with blood!", Master Shan pauses.

"Yet Master Blood was not to go unopposed.", he continues.  
"20 years earlier a monk named Tian Meng had found a scroll within the masters cave of Blue Mountain. The scroll had foretold of Master Blood's corruption, and Tian had planned to be ready. Throughout the years he and four friends, a wizard named Long- Eye Brow, a fairy named You-Tan, an assassin named Li Jing Xu, and a Tamer named Gong Ye Hang, had all trained to be prepared for Master Blood's appearance. They trained so much they quickly became the most powerful of their professions. They all decided that it would be more prudent if they trained others in the ways of their abilities so that when the day came when Blood appeared they would have an army ready to defeat him. Yet Blood's magic was very powerful, he had not killed the inhabitants of the palace, he had made them his slaves. As Blood's power grew he sent many slaves to kidnap the people of the villages in the surrounding area creating an army of his own, an army that had begun marching towards Stone City. The two armies battled for many months but towards the end it only took five days for Master Tian and his four allies to breach the newly christened Blood Palace. While his allies battled Blood's minions, Master Tian took the fight directly to Blood. And though Blood's magic was more powerful, Master Tian had experience on his side. So when Master Blood was preparing his most powerful spell, Master Tien unleashed his Heaven Ice spell which entrapped Master Blood in a block of ice so thick it would take 1000 years to melt. The heroes moved the ice block to the bottom of the pond in the Tide Cave of Green Scarp, and now, only 500 years later, word from the Tide Cave is that the ice block has vanished, and the guardian Quartz has not been heard from since before the disaster at Laurel.", he paused again

"Since then great beasts have plagued our lands, enslaved our people, and destroyed many towns, and cities. We believe that you ,and those special few like you will be the only ones strong enough to defeat what we will have to soon face. Aaliyah will you accompany Gorpi to the tide cave to see if it is true that the block has vanished? It would also help if you could try to discover what happened to the guardian of the ice block Quartz." he asked.  
Aaliyah shuddered at the thought of what Sebastian had become.  
"How can you feel sad for him, he has committed atrocities?!?", Shard questioned.  
"He is just like me, or anyone else, he just picked the wrong flower..." Aaliyah thought for another second then responded to Novice Shan's question, "When it comes to picking flowers, or hunting boars, I'm your girl, but I do not believe I am strong enough for this task."  
"You underestimate yourself child, you possess great strength, and a knowledge of battle. You have been trained by a great master, and your bond with your talisman will further enhance that talent.", Novice Shan explained.  
"Can you explain what this bond is Novice Shan?", Aaliyah asked.  
"You have undergone a process known as Soul Infusion, yours was activated through a primal instinct, you experienced such raw extreme emotions that part of your very soul transcended your being and was absorbed into the talisman." Shan explained.  
"Like I gave birth to it...", she asked innocently.  
"No child", he interrupted," It is a part of you, in a sense it is you, as you were in the moment of infusion. Like an echo, trapped in a great hall."  
"This is a lot to take in Novice Shan, I need time to reflect.", Aaliyah said.  
"Of course my child, follow Novice Ming to your quarters. I hope you'll be staying around for the time being."  
"There is nowhere left for me to go..." Aaliyah said sadly.  
******************************************

Will Aaliyah accept Novice Shan's quest? Will she find out what happened to her, and Shard? Find out next chapter =)


	3. Chapter 3

When last we left Aaliyah, she was given a task to venture into the Tide Cave of Green Scarp. Will she accept this quest?

The sun shone brightly as Aaliyah awoke from her sleep. It's been a long time since she slept in her comfy, cozy bed, with her comfy, cozy pillows, but the bed in her quarters is much more comfortable than the cots at the wounded camp. Plus the quarters have private washrooms with warm running water. Aaliyah drew a bath, disrobed, and stepped into the hot bath. As peaceful as it was she could not stop thinking about the last time she had seen her family.  
It was a day like this, warm, bright, sunny. Her mother and sister were preparing lunch, and her father was cleaning his much loved collection of Talismans. He called Aaliyah over.  
"Aaliyah, I need you to do a favor for me. Take this talisman with you to collect some tiger pellets, I am planning on making you some new robes. Please Aaliyah be careful not to use the fire burst near too many tigers, or in a dry area, it could start a forest fire." He said sternly.  
"I know father, Miss Lee taught us that early in junta training." She responded. "Father, why is all this training necessary, it's not like any monsters would really appear here at Laurel."  
"Aaliyah, the threat of the evil power is as real as you or me. Even if it does not strike in your lifetime, I guarantee you, it will strike." He answered. "You must take your training very seriously Aaliyah, and train as many apprentices as you can. That way when it does strike someone will be ready." He said scolding her. "Do you understand me Aaliyah?"  
"Yes father" She responded.  
"It didn't seem to matter though, there's no way we could have prepared for what happened" She thought to herself.

Aaliyah had just enough time to dry off and get dressed before she heard a knock at the door. She grasped onto Shard tightly, she has learned over time never to let her guard down, even in the safest of places. Especially in the safest of places. She went to the door.  
"Who is it?" She asked.  
"It's me, Buddhist Slave, I've brought you some of that fruit you liked so much, as well as a package from Novice Shan." The slave replied.  
Aaliyah opened the door.  
"Thanks, and good morning to you... slave. You know I've been wondering, you said before that in your culture when someone saves your life you are enslaved to their will." Aaliyah said with a grin.  
"Yes" The slave responded.  
"Well, when I collected those boar knuckles for you I did sort of saved your life didn't I?" She asked, her grin widening.  
"What are you getting at?" Shard interrupted, but Aaliyah ignored her.  
The slave hesitated, "I... suppose it does." He answered, shocked that someone he thought was his friend would possibly think of enslaving him.  
"Do not worry, friend, I have no interest in enslaving you to my will, but I do have a favor to ask." She said as she went over to him.  
"Anything", he said delighted he was wrong.  
"Well, I was wondering if you would tell me your name, and after you do, I want you to demand others call you by it" Aaliyah said.  
"Aaliyah, it means a lot to me that someone like you would care so much about a creature like me, my name is Cartaelian" He responded.  
"Well Cartaelian, that's a beautiful name, and I'm happy you shared this with me. A name is more then just a word, it is a part of who you are" Aaliyah said with a smile. "Now lets see what Novice Ming sent me."  
She opened her package, and lifted up a beautiful white and blue battle robe.  
"I... don't know what to say, I cannot afford this" Aaliyah said, shocked that the Novice would give her such an expensive gift.  
"No Aaliyah, it's a gift from Novice Shan, he would not have sent it if he didn't want you to have it" Cartaelian responded. "At least try it on"  
"Okay I suppose" She said.  
Aaliyah stepped into the dressing chamber. She quickly changed and could not believe how well the robes fit. Like they were custom made for her. The fabric was so clean, yet there was definitely an enchantment to them. She felt more powerful with each new piece she adorned. She stepped out of the chamber.  
"You look beautiful Aaliyah" Cartaelian said cheerfully.  
"Yes I must admit, you seem cleaner even" Shard said with a laugh.  
"Thanks guys, I feel different in them, perhaps they are enchanted. I'll ask Novice Shan when I go to accept his quest" Aaliyah responded.  
"So it's decided then, you'll accept their training?" Shard questioned.  
"Yes, I truly have no place left to go, and if I can help these people in anyway, it may make up for what happened at Laurel." Aaliyah responded.  
"Well follow me then, I'll lead you to Novice Shan at once" Cartaelian said.

As they exited the quarters the duo stepped out into the sun. There were many new warriors in the square practicing and dueling. Over in the distance Aaliyah spotted Novice Shan, Novice Ming, and Gorpi, all taking part in what appeared to be a serious conversation. Cartaelian interrupted.  
"Novice Shan, Novice Ming, I present to you Aaliyah, in her beautiful new robes, but first I would like to ask you something. I would like to be called by my real name now, Cartaelian, instead of Buddhist Slave."  
"Of course Cartaelian, I must admit, I felt a little strange referring to you as slave" Novice Shan replied. "Aaliyah, have you decided if you will accept my quest?"  
"I will accept your quest Novice Shan" Aaliyah replied.  
"Wonderful Aaliyah, but I must warn you we have not journeyed into the cave since the last messenger arrived. All other parties we have sent have not returned. I have asked Iron Arms Lee to prepare some potions for you to breathe underwater as well as communicate telepathically. After you receive the potions please speak to Ullara, the fairy prentice. She will teleport you as close as she can to the entrance of the cave. Now please, be on your way, time is of the essence, and I fear we may be running out." Novice Shan said.  
"No problem Novice Shan, we'll leave immediately." Gorpi replied.  
Without a word the duo departed, and quickly made their way to Iron Arms Lee, an older wizard in long white robes with gold trimming. He also had long white hair and a long white beard and mustache.  
"Hey Iron Arms, remember me?" Gorpi shouted.  
"How could I forget someone as fun, and joyful as you, Miss Gorpi." He responded. "Was your trip to the hidden cave successful?"  
"Yup." Gorpi responded, "My apprentice soloed a whole squad of Blood Eidolons, but when the big one came out I pulled us out."  
"Very prudent." Iron Arms said, "And who is your lovely friend?"  
"My name's Aaliyah" She replied. "I was wondering, when I met Gorpi she told me she could sense an aura around me, and I believe I felt an aura around her. Yet when I look at you I also feel an aura, but yours is brighter, and warmer. What does this mean?" She asked.  
"It means I was born out of joy!" Iron Arms Sword said gleefully. "My name's Argyle, and I was created the moment Iron Arms looked into the eyes of his newly born daughter" Argyle said happily.  
"Lucky him." Aaliyah thought to herself.  
"I have completed the potions Novice Shan requested. I must warn you Gorpi, we don't know what lurks beneath the water, so please be very careful" Iron Arms said.  
"Hey no problem, you forget who you're talking to" Gorpi replied. "Once I set my mind to something I'm going to get it done" she said with a laugh.  
"Well I hope you're right. Now, if you'll excuse me, I heard the Buddhist Slave had prepared some boar knuckles, and I don't want to miss out like last time..." he said.  
"Please, Iron Arms, I would appreciate it if you would call him by his real name, Cartaelian." Aaliyah interrupted.  
"He told you his real name?!?" Iron Arms questioned, shocked! "I've been trying to get him to tell me for decades, he must really like you!"  
"Well, I guess so. "Aaliyah answered, a little embarrassed over Iron Arms comment.  
"Maybe I should have tried some of those boar knuckles" She thought to herself.  
The duo made their way to the fairy prentice. She seemed taller then most fairies and wore long pants instead of the short skirts so many fairies wear, her demeanor was very serious.  
"Please take the customized potions now, and take these teleportation stones. Tap three times on the stone to be transported back to this location." Ullara said.  
Aaliyah and Gorpi consumed their potions and took the stones. Ullara began reciting a chant silently, almost whispering. To the right of her a ball of light appeared. The size of a small coin, the ball began to whirl around into a large vortex, moving faster and faster.  
"You want us to go into there?" Gorpi questioned with a tinge of fear in her voice.  
"The light will not harm you tamer. You must step through the portal in order to enter the cave." Ullara responded.  
"Well let's do it Gorpi, come on, I thought once you set your mind to something, you'll always get it done?" Aaliyah teased.  
"Yes, well, that was before little Miss Fairy here opened her very own doorway to hell." Gorpi said still afraid.  
Ullara's eyebrows raised, shooting Gorpi a dirty look.  
"Come on Gorpi, Novice Shan has entrusted us with this responsibility, we must live up to our words." Aaliyah said.  
"You're right, of course", Gorpi answered, "It's just that, us tamers aren't used to this kinda thing, you know what I mean, we're not like wizards or fairies."  
"Don't worry Gorpi, I'll be with you the whole way." Aaliyah responded, reassuringly.  
"Okay, let's hurry up and do it before I change my mind." Gorpi said, almost frantically.  
Aaliyah grabbed onto Gorpi's hand, and both ran through the portal, and immediately appeared on the other side at the bottom of the lake. Maybe 100 feet away from the entrance of the cave. Yet Gorpi began to panic, her arms and legs thrashing around.

"Gorpi!!!", Aaliyah screamed with her thoughts, as she quickly grabbed onto her with a tight embrace. "Calm down! We can breathe!"  
"No!", Gorpi screamed, "I can't breathe, I can't breathe, I ... can't... breathe! I can breathe." Her panic attack subsiding. "See Aaliyah! I told you this is not something I'm used to experiencing. I hate this let's get this over with as fast as possible."  
"Really, I wish we had more time to explore, I think it's amazing", Aaliyah said not noticing the glimmer of light moving towards them from near the cave entrance.  
"Aaliyah... please", Gorpi pleaded.  
"Okay, let's get going, sorry, we'll try to make this fast." Aaliyah responded.  
They turned to swim to the entrance, but instead found themselves smack in front of a giant, mutated shark, with a warped, sinister grin...

Will Aaliyah and Gorpi make it to the entrance of the cave? Find out next week.


	4. Chapter 4

When last we left Aaliyah and Gorpi, they were at the bottom of the lake surrounding the tide cave, and were face to face with a giant mutated shark with a sinister grin on his face...

This time it is Aaliyah who panics, except where Gorpi was thrashing wildly during her panic attack, Aaliyah was frozen solid. She cannot move, she cannot think, she cannot talk, and most importantly, she cannot scream. Alternatively, this time, it is Gorpi who reacts instinctively. She shoots a poison arrow right into the gaping maw of the shark, sending him off in a panic attack of his own.  
"That'll wipe that grin off his ugly face" She thought to herself, as she grabbed Aaliyah's arm, and bolted towards the entrance of the cave.  
She swam as fast as she could, not once looking back. Unfortunately, Aaliyah wasn't so lucky. As she watched behind them, she saw the shark had recovered, and he definitely wasn't smiling anymore.  
"Attack it" Shard screamed. "I'm enchanted remember, I can still burn him, even here."  
Aaliyah sent a fire barb in the shark's direction, and hit him dead between the eyes, sending the shark into another tizzy, just as Gorpi had reached the entrance. They swam up the submerged staircase, and entered the cave. They exited the small pool and sat down to rest and dry off. Aaliyah ignited a small fire using dried up twigs to warm up and dry off.  
"Still feel like exploring around down there?" Gorpi asked, still panting from her brisk swim.  
"I... was frozen. I couldn't move!" Aaliyah said, still a little traumatized from the chase. "I'm sorry I teased you earlier. I think I understand what you mean now about tamers, and wizards."  
"Hey no problem right" She replied, obviously trying to lighten the mood. "I think I see now why Novice Shan was dead set on pairing us together."  
"Are you saying I was forced upon you?" Aaliyah questioned, a little offended by Gorpi's remarks.  
"No, not at all, I just mean that before you came he wouldn't let anyone even set foot near Ullara. Then you arrive, and he's all," Time to go to the tide cave. "I don't get it, it's almost as if he knew you were coming." Gorpi replied  
"I told you something was amiss Aaliyah, I knew as soon as he started eye-balling me Novice Shan wanted something from us." Shard said sternly.  
"I don't think that's what Gorpi meant Shard" Onjo said. "Novice Shan is very wise, and he must've known someone would come along, and was probably looking for someone who had a Soul Infused Talisman."  
"That makes sense Onjo, but I still have this nagging feeling that he was waiting for Aaliyah" Gorpi said. "Iron Arms has a soul-infused talisman, and Shan didn't send him."  
"How could he have been waiting for me, before the disaster I never even left Laurel?" Aaliyah asked. "From there the evacuation fey transported us straight to the Wounded Camp near cloud mountain..."  
"Why did you come to Green Scarp then? There must've been a reason." Gorpi interrupted.  
"Well I overheard a conversation between an assassin and a tamer, where the tamer had claimed that the ice block that contained Master Blood had vanished. So I figured this would be a good place to find out what caused the disaster at Laurel." Aaliyah explained. "Could Novice Shan have sent those two, was he hoping I would overhear?"  
"That doesn't sound like Novice Shan to me. "Gorpi answered. "Although he does have very powerful wizard and fairy friends, they could have foreseen your arrival."  
"Regardless of how you came to be here Aaliyah, this can be a fresh start for you, a way to let go of the past." Gorpi said.  
"Well we might as well get back to the task at hand, but I was wondering, how are we supposed to know where to go in here?" Aaliyah asked.  
"Novice Shan gave me this map before you woke up today, he said it's centuries old, and may not be accurate anymore" Gorpi replied.  
Gorpi opened the map. As she studied the layout of the cave, she heard a sound like water bubbling and swishing around. She turned her head and saw a large, blue, watery humanoid-like creature, wearing battle armor. And it was twice as large as the Blood Eidolon she saw in the Hidden Cave.  
"Aaliyah, behind you!" She screamed.  
Aaliyah looked up. She was shocked at first. She had never seen a creature such as this before. It was not an animal, and it certainly wasn't human.  
"Kill it!" Shard screamed.  
"No!" Aaliyah yelled back. "We do not even know what it is, much less what it wants. We cannot just go around killing things before we even know what they are."  
"I know what it is", Gorpi responded, "and it's definitely not our friend..."

What is this new creature, and will Gorpi and Aaliyah live to find out??? We'll see next week!!!  
Also, due to popular demand, I have decided to shorten the length of each page, but I will reconsider if enough people like it longer.


	5. Chapter 5

Last time we saw Aaliyah, and Gorpi, they had just escaped one deadly situation, and landed themselves smack dab in the middle of another...

Aaliyah, and Gorpi are standing just feet away from the Giant Water Eidolon, prepared for battle. Aaliyah attempts to communicate with the creature.  
"Who are you, what do you..."  
Before she could finish her sentence she is interrupted by a jet of water, which blasts her off her feet, sending her flying backwards, hitting her head as she lands. Gorpi fires three arrows at the creature but they pass right through it. He fired two jets of water back at her which she easily dodged.  
"We have to kill it Aaliyah, it could enslave us or worse!" Shard screamed.  
"No..., stop...., we don't have to..."Aaliyah said still stunned from the knock on her head.  
As Shard and Aaliyah debated, the Water Eidolon had gained the upper hand on Gorpi. With one arm he blasted her torso, keeping her pinned to the wall. With the other he mercilessly blasted her face, not allowing Gorpi a single breath.  
"Well if you wont do it, then I will!" Shard screamed.  
Shard levitated into the air, and assumed the position of a fire barb attack. She rocketed through the air with such speed that she pierced the Water Eidolon's armor. En lodged within the armor, Shard ignited a fiery blaze that burned so bright, and radiated so much heat, that the Water Eidolon began to boil.  
"Shard..., please... stop..." Aaliyah whimpered.  
She tried to regain her bearings, but the deed was done. By the time that she could see straight, all that remained of the Water Eidolon was a pile of his armor, and a large puddle on the floor.  
"You... murdered him...,"Aaliyah said a bit confused at what has just taken place.  
"Aaliyah he was going to drown Gorpi, in my opinion her life was more valuable..." Shard responded.  
"Your opinion doesn't matter! You are a tool! To be used as I see fit, and if you ever so much as think of ever acting on your own I will have you melted down, and turned into a puddle! Do you understand me?" Aaliyah snapped back.  
"Aaliyah, she saved my life..."Gorpi tried to intercede.  
"Did she?"Aaliyah asked  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"Gorpi asked  
"You both seem to have forgot the potions we took that allowed us to breathe underwater. You would have ended up like me with some bruises,and a bump on your head, and I would have been able to disable the creature. Instead she murdered it without pause. Which brings me back to you Shard, have I made myself clear...

*******************************  
What will Shards answer be, has she committed murder, or was she just trying to protect her friend? Find out next week...


	6. Chapter 6

When last we left Aaliyah, Shard, Gorpi, and Onjo were engaged in a debate of life and death. Specifically the life of a giant Water Eidolon, and whether or not Shard was justified in slaying that very same Water Eidolon. Aaliyah had just given Shard an ultimatum: either never act on your own again, or be destroyed. Shard was about to respond when... "Aaliyah, please, I have to say that Shard is not fully to blame for her actions." Onjo said urgently "What do you mean?" Shard asked quietly "Well, you have to understand that we aren't like you Aaliyah, we are echoes of a moment." Onjo said very intensely. "You have had the chance to at least partially recover from your trauma, while for us it's always simmering just below the surface. At times it can be very hard to control and contain those feelings." "Well, let me ask you something, Onjo" Aaliyah said sarcastically." How many times have you acted on your own?" "Well, many times I have thought about it.." Onjo said. "That's right. You thought about it, but you never did it. It is not about place, or standing, it is about you fulfilling your purpose. And that purpose is to be determined by your wielder, whether you like it or not. I may not know as much as the rest of you when it comes to Soul Infusion, but I know that when I'm in a fight, my weapon better do what I want it to. Is that understood Shard?" Aaliyah asked still as angry as before. "I...forgot my place. You are correct, I will do only as you say from now on." Shard answered silently, but there was still a hint of doubt in her voice. A tiny hint but enough for Aaliyah to pick up on it. "Promise me. Shard, please just promise me." Aaliyah said "I promise!" Shard said louder in a less pathetic voice than before. "Well if you two are done here, I believe we need to get going." Gorpi interrupted. "Let's go then." Aaliyah responded. They begin their trek through the cave. They observe many wondrous sites, yet Aaliyah cannot help but feel conflicted. She knows now that the Eidolon was going to kill them, but she cannot shake the feeling that Shard enjoyed what she did. It is only by chance that she catches a glimpse of a shape on the wall out of the corner of her eye. She turns and sees a giant black and red tarantula, staring right at her. She automatically launches a fire barb attack in the direction of the spider, but Shard is en lodged in what appears to be a wall made of crystal. Gorpi turns, startled by Aaliyah's attack. "What happened, what's wrong?" She asks, but then she turns in the direction Aaliyah's facing,"Ahhhhhhhhh!", She screams and jumps back ready to attack, but then takes another look at what has taken place. She begins laughing so contagiously that it overtook all present. After a few moments the laughter subsided. Aaliyah and Gorpi stood back to observe the wall. "Wow! Aaliyah look!" Gorpi said in amazement." There's all sorts of nasties trapped in there." Aaliyah walked to the wall to retrieve Shard. "It appears to be crystal, and it's so thick, these creatures must have been trapped here for a long time." She said "It's ice, not crystal, and it has been here for over 500 years" A voice from behind said. They turn to see who the voice belongs too. It was a fairy who appeared to be floating. She had light pink hair, in a short style, with a silly looking dress that fit the fairy oddly. "Who..." Gorpi tried to ask. "I am a Grime Fairy, we are caretakers of the tide cave." The fairy said. "That's strange, Irons Arms never said anything about caretakers, only Quartz." Gorpi replied. "Why haven't you been able to communicate with the outside world, fairy." Aaliyah asked. "The water Eidolon has barred our escape. I assume you have killed it?" The fairy asked. "Yes... we killed it." Aaliyah answered. "Hey can you just take us to Quartz please? It's him that we came here to see." Gorpi said. "Follow me, Master Quartz will be pleased to see you." The fairy said. They begin walking down a long corridor that did not have the same ice walls as the previous chamber. "Aaliyah, there is no way we can trust this fairy," Shard said in a suspicious voice," I say we just..." "I say we've heard enough of your opinions for one day." Aaliyah interrupted. Shard did not respond. The trio comes to a large circular-shaped portal, encircling a massive retractable iron door studded with a multitude of ice crystals. "There's no handle, how do we open it?" Gorpi asked. "You don't open it, I do!" The fairy interrupted rudely. "Well, as long as it isn't another portal, do whatever you like honey, just get us inside." Gorpi replied sarcastically. The fairy raises her arms above her head with her fingers stretched out to the roof of the cave. She slowly silently begins chanting. As she chants, she slowly lowers her arms, and simultaneously the door retracts, sliding into the sidewalls. "Master Quartz is at the back of the chamber, sitting on his throne. I will alert my Mistress of your presence, and the death of the Water Eidolon." The fairy said. "Yeah, you go do that, we'll handle things from here." Gorpi said. But as soon as the fairy was outside of earshot, "I don't like this Aaliyah, somethings going on here. There was something about that fairy, she's trouble." "I... felt it too," Aaliyah says recalling Shard's warnings, "but we've come this far, we have to see this through to the end." They start walking towards the back of the cave, but neither can take their eyes off of the floor. It was the same ice that the walls were made of, but it wasn't cold. The tiles formed patterns that intertwined, and when stared at long enough, made shapes that almost seemed like illusions. Once again, by chance, it was Aaliyah who first took her eyes off the floor to see Master Quartz sitting on his throne, with a large wizard's sword impaled within his chest. "Gorpi...look." She said almost breathless. Gorpi didn't respond. She was mesmerized by the patterns on the floor. "Gorpi!" She shouted. Gorpi looked up this time, and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry, the floor, it... made me feel dizzy." Gorpi replied. She looked directly at Master Quartz. "He's dead..." She said. "Just like you're about to be!" yet another voice said from behind. The duo turned once more, and beheld the Grime Fairies' Mistress, as well as a group of five other fairies who where gathered behind her. "You did this?" Aaliyah asked. "No, we didn't kill him, but were going to kill you!" the Mistress said with a perverse grin on her face," So say your prayers honey, cause it's going to be a rough couple of hours ahead for you... ************************************************ Will Aaliyah and Gorpi live long enough to report their findings to Novice Shan? Will the Mistress of the Grime Fairies have her way? Find out next week! 


	7. Chapter 7

When last we saw Aaliyah, and Gorpi, they had just made there way into the tide cave, and had found Quartz, the guardian of the tide cave, with a large wizard's sword impaled within his chest.

Before they could even begin to discuss what had happened, they were interrupted by a voice from behind, a voice that belonged to the Mistress of the Grime Fairies, self-proclaimed caretakers of the tide cave. As Aaliyah and Gorpi found out the Grimes Fairies purpose wasn't to care of the cave itself, but to kill anyone who came looking for Quartz. And so...

"So say your prayers honey, cause the next couple of hours aren't going to be very fun for you!" The Mistress said with a perverse grin on her face.  
The Mistress pointed her fists at Gorpi and Aaliyah, and blasted a charge of electricity at the pair. Aaliyah dodged to the left, while Gorpi dodged to the right, but the Mistress, and her crew responded in kind. The Mistress stayed stationary and continued her ranged assault on Gorpi, while her servants moved towards Aaliyah, and surrounded her.  
The Mistress kept blasting away at Gorpi, but Gorpi was so quick, she missed by a long shot most of the time.  
"Stand still you dirty tamer, and meet your fate!" She said while continuing to launch a barrage of electrical blasts in Gorpi's direction.  
"Meet this!", Gorpi said as she launched a weakness arrow at the Mistress, but the Mistress's defenses were high, and she blasted the arrow mid-air.  
On the other side of the battle field, Aaliyah's foes had just closed in on her.  
"Please, get away from me, I don't want to fight you!" She said in a scared almost overwhelmed voice.  
"Well, that's just to bad now isn't it dearie? Because we _really_ want to kill you!" the Grime Fairy in the center said.  
They hastily closed in on Aaliyah. The two on her left and right grabbed onto her arms. She tried to fight back and escape, but their strength was overwhelming. The two behind her grabbed onto her hair and begin pulling and ripping at it. The fairy in the center grabbed onto Aaliyah's chin and digs in her claws.  
"And trust me dearie, we always get what we want!" she said with a grin that matched her Mistress's.

Which brings us back to that very same Mistress. Gorpi fired three slow down arrows at the Mistress this time. The Mistress reacted by blasting the one coming at her from the left, and the one coming straight down the middle, but she is not fast enough for the arrow coming down the right side. It clips her in the arm, and the Mistress screams! "You dirty little tamer, you'll pay for that! Your spells don't work on me!" The Mistress said in a deep angry voice  
"Yeah, well bring it on ladie!"Gorpi said in a defiant voice.

The Mistress proceeded to fire two more blasts at Gorpi, one headed directly at Gorpi, and one that seemed to be directed upwards into the air. Gorpi rolled over dodging the first blast effortlessly, but as she lands she realized where the other blast went. With a thunderous crash, a pile of rocks, and boulders drops on top of Gorpi, burying her in the rubble.

Meanwhile, all Aaliyah could feel was seething pain – unkempt claws ripping and scratching her face, fists bashing her head, and fingers ripping out her hair.  
"No.. stop... please just stop... your killing me... " But the Grime Fairies are pushed even further by Aaliyah's plea's. "I said stop!" Aaliyah screamed in a desperate final attempt to escape the brutality. She unleashed a fire burst attack, one so powerful, it instantly killed the two fairies holding her arms, and the one in the center, as well as flung the two fairies behind her onto the floor. The fairy to the left scrambled to her feet and rushed to pounce on Aaliyah, but shes met with a fire barb attack to the chest, killing her. The other stays on the floor near a pile of rocks that fell when the Mistress blasted the roof.  
"Please, don't kill me, they made me their slave, I didn't want to do any of this." the Grime Fairy pleaded.  
Aaliyah stood unsure of what to do.  
"They were going to kill me, I mean... I killed them, but they were going to kill me, this one isn't. What do I do? How can I let go what she was going to do to me?" She thought to herself.  
"You don't!", Shard answered."You know Aaliyah, that if the situation were reversed, you'd be dead by now."  
"I know, and... I even want to kill her, but... I... just can't." she said unsure of how she truly felt.

"Go find someplace to hide until this is over, we will do everything we can to free you." Aaliyah said as she turned and left to deal with the Mistress. Unknown to her the Grime Fairy grabbed a large rock, and is silently creeping up behind her...

Will the Grime Fairy get her way, and what about Gorpi, does she still live? Find out next part...


	8. Chapter 8

When last we left Aaliyah, and Gorpi, they had been attacked by a group of Grime Fairies and their Mistress. Separated in the battle, Aaliyah was surrounded by the group of fairies, and Gorpi faced the Mistress. The Mistress shattered the roof of the cave with her electric blasts, burying Gorpi. Aaliyah had killed four of the Grime Fairies in self defense, and had just shown mercy to the fifth. Yet as Aaliyah left to aid Gorpi, that fairy had grabbed a rock from the rubble and was charging at Aaliyah...

"Aaliyah, behind you!" Shard screamed.  
Aaliyah turned just in time to dodge the fairies attack. She quickly shot a fire barb at the Grime Fairy, ending her life.  
"Shard, I..."Aaliyah said sadly  
"Aaliyah, you did what you had to do!"Shard interrupted.

And on the other side of the battlefield, the Grime Fairies' Mistress had begun digging furiously through the rubble. She finally found Gorpi and lifted her up out of the pile of rocks by her throat. She raised her other hand above her head in a clenched fist. Electrical energy began swirling about her fist.  
"Time to die, dirty, little tamer." She said with a disgusting smirk on her face.  
"I don't think so!" Aaliyah screamed in anger as she launched a fire barb attack at the Mistress. It hit the Mistress square in the back, but the Mistress's defenses were high, and she easily recovered from the attack. She began firing electrical blasts wildly at Aaliyah, but Aaliyah easily dodged the sloppy assault. She ran directly at the Mistress, impaling her with Shard. This time the Mistress fell, and she did not get back up. Aaliyah also fell, still battered from the brutal assault to her face and head she received from the Mistress's servants. The Mistress turned over to face Aaliyah, and began talking, while staring directly into Aaliyah's eyes.  
"This won't be the last time you will kill, many will fall to your murderous hands." She said  
"Shut up, you know nothing!" Aaliyah shot back hardly in the mood to listen to rants.  
"I know more, and everything about you Aaliyah of Laurel Mountain. I know you will kill many, or is that the other you? Either way, many will die because of you. You will know nothing but betrayal... and when you die, you will be alone, your true love having already died because of you. And when you face yourself, that final time, you will be alone , and you will die..." she said as she closed her eyes, never to open them again.  
"What happened?" Gorpi said as she rolled over in the rubble.  
"Nothing, we're getting out of here."Aaliyah said as she walked over to Gorpi.  
"She grabbed her telestone as well as Gorpi's, tapped it twice, and the duo faded from sight. Back at Ullara, they re-appear.  
"Now see, thats the way it should be. No fuss no muss, just once second your there the next your gone...", Gorpi said as she passed out.  
"Ullara, please we need healing...",Aaliyah said as she too passed out.

The next thing Aaliyah knew was all black. Quiet, nothing, not even Shards voice. Soon she could hear faint whispers. Whispers she felt she knew where they were coming from. The whispers got louder.  
"I hope shes okay, I saw her take a few to the head."It was Gorpi's voice.  
Aaliyah opened her eyes. She was back in her quarters in Green Scarp. Novice Shan was there, and so was Gorpi, and Cartaelian.  
"Look, she's okay!" Cartaelian said loudly.  
"Quiet! Now let her get some rest."Shan said in a scolding tone.  
" It's okay Novice Shan, I'm just happy to be out of there."Aaliyah responded  
"It's a good thing you woke up I was just getting ready to report in to Novice Shan what happened at the cave."Gorpi said  
As Gorpi started talking, all Aaliyah could think of was the brutal attack the Grime Fairies dished out. The claws and fists ripping and smashing. She knows if it weren't for Ullara, she could be dead or worse. She only starts paying attention again after Gorpi stops talking.  
"This is very disturbing news!"Novice Shan said almost in dis-belief. "I need to report this into my superiors, I advise you two get some rest. I want to begin training you two for the trials to come at soon as possible."

And so the weeks went by. Novice Shan had done just as he said he would, he began training both Gorpi, and Aaliyah fully in the use of their talisman. Aaliyah even learned two new skills, the fire dragon attack and the fire spiral attack. Yet Novice Shan did not report his findings to Aaliyah and Gorpi. He just insisted they follow a very strict training regime. And one one such training session...  
"Aaliyah, you've been awfully quiet lately. I hope you aren't making to big a deal of what happened at the cave. They we're going to kill us, you know?"Gorpi said  
"No, its not that, I know I did what I had to. I just cant get over how brutal those fairies were. They enjoyed hurting me. I'm actually glad things ended the way the did."Aaliyah said with a hint of sadness in her voice.  
"Well, I just wanted to thank you Aaliyah, I wouldn't be here today if it weren't for you."Gorpi replied.  
"Gorpi, I've been meaning to ask you something. Why don't you have a pet?"Aaliyah asked innocently.  
Gorpi turned her head away from Aaliyah's view.  
"I'm sorry, its to personal, you don't have to tell me."She said  
"No... its okay."Gorpi replied hesitantly"It's just that I never really told anyone, but I trust you."She said with a smile.  
"It all happened a year ago. I was in love with an assassin who had a gift for getting us into trouble. One day we wandered upon a group of Bobtail Monkeys. I saw one that was so cute compared to the others, he was very feisty and playful, and I just HAD to have him. I began my taming spell, but the monkey didn't fight me he came right to me. The three of us went on many adventures together, but one day my sin insisted on going hunting in the desert near Sand Village. As we left Flowers Mountain we were surrounded by a group of bandits. They had grabbed unto me and started feeling my clothes for money I hoped. My monkey lunged at two of them which gave my sin just enough time to grab me, and use his hasty shoes to escape. The last I saw of my monkey he was thrown on the ground. It was at that moment Onjo was born."Gorpi said sadly.  
"Thats another thing I don't fully understand. If Onjos a part of you, how can he be a man."Aaliyah asked.  
"I'm a manifestation of what Gorpi wanted to be at the moment of infusion. I'm, for all intents and purposes, the warrior she wanted to become, in order to save her pet."Onjo chimed in.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories."Aaliyah replied.  
"It's no problem. As a matter of fact, I have a few questions to ask you. Just what exactly happened at Laurel?"Gorpi asked.  
"You don't have to tell her..."Shard began to say  
"No, I think its time I told someone. Its not right to keep it bottled inside."Aaliyah thought.  
"It was a bright and sunny day at Laurel. My father had just asked me to collect some tiger pellets..."

****************************************  
What happened at Laurel Mountain? Find out in Part 1 of Reunions, but first check out Prelude 1 of the Tales of Talisman entitled "Gorpi, and the Hidden Cave", an important tale that introduces Fudjya, and Assassin that will play a large roll in the lives of both Gorpi, and Aaliyah!


	9. Prelude 1 Gorpi and the Hidden Cave

Its a beautiful day in Green Scarp! A mid-lvl tamer named Gorpi has just met a wizard named Aaliyah and the two of them have just completed a quest for a Buddhist monk named Novice Shan. As Gorpi and Aaliyah go to turn in their quest, Gorpi is approached by Novice Shan. He begins whispering in her ear.

"Gorpi, we believe your apprentice is ready to graduate. Please meet her near Iron Arms Lee to complete the graduation ceremony."

"Sure thing Novice Shan!" Gorpi replied enthusiastically.

She turns to say goodbye to her new friend.

"Hey Aaliyah I'm off to help a friend in the hidden cave. I'll see you around ok, don't be a stranger!

She then turns into the direction of Iron Arms Lee.

"Do you know what story your going to tell Elana?" Onjo, her soul infused bow asked.

"Well I really only have the one interesting story to tell, so I guess I'm just going with that one." She replied.

They quickly made there way to Iron Arms Lee. He was standing alone but he seemed to be talking to someone. Gorpi could sense his aura, and that he also possessed a soul infused talisman.

"Hello your Iron Arms right. My names Gorpi, I'm here to graduate my apprentice."Gorpi asked

"Yes my dear I was told to expect you. I believe you are familiar with our graduation practices?" Iron Arms asked.

"Yup, yup just waiting for Elana, I already have my story picked out and everything." Gorpi replied still smiling.

"Good. I hope your apprentice is successful. I am sure it is important for her to learn whatever it is your going to teach.", Iron arms Lee replied.

"Uhhm yeah", Gorpi said with a silly look on her face,"I just hope Elana gets here soon, I don't want to have to trudge through that pond in the dark."

As if on cue Elana appears from behind Gorpi. She is a low-lvl tamer with light blue hair parted in the middle, with a strange ponytail, sticking up in an odd position. She wears a red Hill Finch Corslet, which is form fitting, and quite revealing. Curiously she carries a much higher level Blood Diamond Bow. This has not escaped Gorpi's notice, place to ask. She feels if Elana hasn't told her, then its none of her business.

"There she is!", Gorpi said excitedly."You ready to graduate?"

"Yes Master Gorpi." Elana said quietly

"Well you don't seem that excited. We better get going before sunset. See you around Iron Arms."Gorpi said as enthusiastic as ever.

"Yes, I'll see you later as well", Iron Arms said in a silly voice of his own."Gorpi, once you finish the quest please report directly to Novice Shan, and Elana you will report to Novice Ming.

The pair of tamers quickly move towards the small lake the in front of the entrance of the cave.

This lake gets larger and larger every day. Pretty soon, we probably wont be able to get into the cave at all without a spell."

Elana does not respond, she just follows Gorpi to the entrance. As they enter the cave they take a moment to dry off and clean off there boots.

"Okay its time to begin the exam. This this exam will not only test your stationary ranged skills, it will also test how well you process information while in battle. During battle you must not only fight with your talisman, you have to use your brain also. Especially if your going to be in a team. So in order to to test these skill's, I will tell you a story while you work. But first lets find a nice spot with a good hear. You must kill the Eidolons one by one, so we need to find a secluded area."Gorpi says in a more business like tone.

They quickly make there way to the back of the cave. They find a secluded spot near a large formation of stalagmites and Gorpi kneels down by the rocks.

"Oh what luck! A nest is right over there! Can you see it?"Gorpi says in a almost motherly tone.

"Yes Master Gorpi." Elana says, quiet as ever.

"Well that reminds me, since we have gotten to know each other so well"Gorpi says in an almost sarcastic tone, "I have decided that I'm going to tell you a story that I really haven't told anyone else. Well except Novice Shan of course."

"Okay", Elana says as she prepares her arrows.

Gorpi is used to this behavior in Elana. She feels there is almost a sadness to her and she cannot figure out why she is still a low level apprentice. She has seen her fight, and knows that she probably could not defeat her in a duel. She begins her tale.

"It wasn't to long ago. I used to live in a small house just outside Flowers Mountain with my love an assassin named Fudjya, and my cute little monkey pet named Jarold. We didn't have much, but we had each other. The problem was Fudjya was the kinda guy who didn't stay in one place to long, he was always looking for the next big thrill."Shes says sadly she cannot help but remember how it all happened. I all flashes before her eyes.

"You know love, I hear there are lots of Battle Horses just outside of Flowers Mountain and I had this idea!"Fudjya says in an excited voice. He is a mid-level Assassin with with white spikey hair, along ponytail, and a mask covering the bottom portion of his face.

"What's that love?"Gorpi responded in a lovey-dovey type voice.

"Well I was thinking, if you try taming them I can stun them and we can start wrangling them and selling them as mounts!"

"Well I don't know hun, that sounds a bit dangerous for me and Jarlod. We don't even really know what kinds of things are out in that desert."Gorpi replied in a much less enthusiastic tone.

"Awww c'mon love, we could make tons of gold off these. We'll end up living the high life in Star City!" Fudjya replies in a more seductive tone.

"I don't know, what do you think Jarold?"she asks the monkey.

Jarold runs up to Fudjya's shoulders and wraps his tail around his neck.

"Well looks like its 2 against 3."Fudjya replies in an excited tone."We leave at daybreak.

And so the trio did. They quickly made there way to the border of Flowers Mountain, and make there way into the desert. They cross a bridge, and follow the road, and they come upon a group of strange looking men, all wearing the same blue outfits.

"Well, well, well, what have we here. A nice pretty little tamer, an ugly little monkey, as well as a bobtail monkey."One of the men says.

"Hey back off."Gorpi says in an intimidating tone.

One of the men grab her and two grab onto to the monks.

"Shes a pretty one", One of the men says.

"Well have lots of fun with her."Another says.

But they forgot about Jarold. He leaps onto the man holding Fudjya's arm back slashing and tearing at his face. He jumps onto the man holding his right arm and does the same. Fudjya leaps towards Gorpi, activates his hasty shoes, and grabs Gorpi as he speeds back to Flowers Montain. He hears Gorpi's cries to go back back, but he knows the two of them wouldn't stand a chance against the group. What he doesn't notice is the rings of light emanating from Gorpi, shooting upwards as she screams. He doesn't look back. They quickly arrive at the square of Flowers Mountain.

"Fudjya go back. I mean it I said go back we cant just leave Jarold." She says in an anguished voice.

"Gorpi I can't! They will kill us.!"Fudjya replied in an equally anguished voice.

"Well, I'm going and don't follow me. I hate your guts, and I hope I never see you again. Its all your fault."She said now in a very angry voice.

And thats exactly what happened. She returned to the desert and searched and searched for her pet, but she never found him. All the sudden Gorpi is interrupted

"Master Gorpi, look!"Elana said.

She was so involved in telling the story she hadn't even noticed that the smaller Eidolons had mystically summoned a Large Eidolon.

"Time to go then grab your tele-stone and lets get out of here. You passed your test by the way."Gorpi says with a smile.

"Yes Master."Elana responded quiet as ever.

The duo appeared at the front of the small lake.

"Okay, I'm going to report first thing to Novice Shan. And Good job in there you really kept your cool."Gorpi said a little embarrassed that she knows that if she were the one being tested, she probably would have failed.

Gorpi moves onto Novice Shan, but Elana does not go to Novice Ming. Instead she returns to Iron Arms Lee.

"Does she suspect anything?"Iron Arms asks.

" I do not believe so father. I am sure she has noticed my talisman, but she has never asked about it."Elana responds in a much more emotional way then her previous tones."Father, how can we allow this to happen? The future Queen..."

"The future Queen must remain unaware of her destiny. She must walk down this road, and even though we know she will know pain, we must allow her to walk down it." Iron Arms says in a sad tone.

************************************************************

Keep an eye out for Reunions next week to find out what happened to Aaliyah at Laurel Mountain!


End file.
